Snowboards and Snowmen: Huckleberry's Adopted Pups
These six are Animalpup's ocs. Don't edit their page without my permission first. Ask my permission first to use them in stories or anything else. These six ocs are based on my five dogs Kianna, Balto, Paisley, Sunshine and Sophie, and my great-grandparents' dog Gizmo. These six are also my fursona Huckleberry's adopted pups. Appearances Kianna: She is a Siberian Husky. She is white, black, gray, and a little bit of orange. Her eyes are blue. The top of her head is a faded orange. She has big black and gray stripe running down her back. Her tail is gray and black at the start of it but is mostly white. The rest of her is white. She wears a purple collar. Her badge has a snowman with a mountain behind it with a minty green background. Uniform: Kianna's uniform looks like Everest's but it is minty green with a reddish trim. She wears a mostly red protective helmet with some minty green on it with reddish protective goggles. She will wear a minty green and minty green and reddish hat like Everest's when doing winter activities. She has a minty green pup pack with a reddish trim. She wears minty green boots that turn into snowshoes and can help her walk on the ice. Her boots can also help with climbing too. She also wears a minty green harness with her badge in the front when pulling Balt's and her sled. Balt: He is an Alaskan Husky. He is black, brown, and white. His eyes are blue but his right eye has sectoral heterochromia with it being half blue/half brown with the top part being brown and the bottom half being blue. He has a big white tree like spot on the top of his neck. He ears are black and the fur inside of his ears is white. His body is black but has some brown and white. His legs are white but are a blackish whitish color at the top part of them. His face has a white stripe starting at his ears and stops at the tops of his eyes and circles over his eyes connected to his stripe. His face also is black and white, the black stops at his eyes. His snout is also white. The start of his tail is a blackish whitish color than the rest of it is black but the underside is white. The tip of his tail is white. He wears a reddish collar. His badge has a snowman on it with a pup behind it with only its tail showing with a reddish background. Uniform: Balt's uniform looks like Everest's but it is reddish with a minty green trim He wears a mostly minty green and reddish protective helmet with reddish protective goggles. He also wears a reddish and minty green hat like Everest's when doing winter activities. He has a reddish pup pack with a green trim. He wears reddish boots that turn into snowshoes and can help him walk on the ice. His boots can also help with climbing too. He wears a reddish harness with his badge in front when pulling Kianna's and his sled. Paisley: She is a Teddy Bear Dog or a Shih Tzu/Bichon Frise mix. She is black, white, and a little bit of brown. She has a black mask on her whole head except for a white snout, a very thin white stripe on her head and the very bottom of her head. She has a big black spot on her black with some brown in it. She also has a spot on the start of her tail and spots on her legs. She has black toes. She is white everywhere else. She has brown eyes. She wears a purple collar. Her pup tag has a bunny stuck up on a cliff with a dark purple background. Uniform: Paisley wears a dark purple pilot's jacket with a pink trim with purple-pinkish goggles. She has a dark purple pup pack with a pink trim also. She always wears a dark purple bandana with black animal tracks. Gizmos: He is a Chihuahua. He is black and white. He is black everywhere except his legs, tail tip, chest, neck, and top of his snout. He also has brown eyebrows that look grayish now. The black on his legs goes down different lengths. He also has a bit of a mohawk on the top of his head. He has brown eyes. He wears a brownish collar. His pup tag is Hello (Hola) in Spanish with the Mexican Flag as the background. Uniform: Gizmos wears a Panama Hat (they are actually from Ecuador) and a white vest. Sunbeam: Sunbeam is a black Australian Terrier/Poodle mix. She isn't a full black dog. She has some white and gray in her fur. She also has a gray spot on the top of her head. She has brown eyes. She has floppy ears. She wears a gray collar with a pink heart-shaped tag with her name on it. Sophina: Sophina is a yellowish Australian Terrier/Poodle mix (It's hard to describe her color but it's yellow from my eyes) but she has brown and black hairs in her fur. Her ears are darker which are floppy ears. She has brown eyes and wears a purple collar with a purple heart-shaped tag with her name on it Personalities They are all friendly, loving, and love attention from others. Balt is a little skittish around others but he has gotten better with being with others. He also loves to lick others. Gizmos can be a little bit of a grump around younger dogs. Paisley is more energetic than the others and is a bit more playful. She will play even if she is tired. Kianna takes a personality of a natural born leader as she is the "alpha" of the six. Sunbeam is a bit of a bossy pup and growls at everyone. She also is a bit of a beggar and tries to be the alpha but Kianna already is. Sophina is a sweet pup but in recent times she bosses around Sunbeam because she tries to boss around everyone. It does get annoying after awhile. Bios Balt was raised as an outside kennel dog mostly why he loves being an outside kennel. His previous owners barely took care of him only kept him a kennel. Kianna was raised as inside dog but she is an outside dog most of the time. They came to Adventure Bay when Balt was 6 months old and Kianna was 3 years old. These two look up to all the snow/ice rescue pups and dream of becoming snow/ice rescue pups themselves. One day the two were on Jake's Mountain without any food or heat and the two were shivering. Lucky Huckleberry was near hiking the mountain that day and found the two. She took them back to her log cabin and adopted the two. One day the Kianna and Balt were hiking the mountain where there was a bad snowstorm. The two looked over every inch of the mountain and brought all the people and pups they found to Jake's Resort. Jake told Ryder about the two and he came to the mountain as Kianna and Balt were building snowmen and playing hockey. Ryder decided to make the two snow/ice rescue and winter activities pups. As their mother Huckleberry was very proud of the two and so were their adopted siblings Paisley and Gizmos. Gizmos was born at a dog shelter but Huckleberry's mom and sister brought him for Huckleberry and gave Gizmos to her when she was five. Gizmos didn't get along with her well but as the years went by and they both matured they became the greatest of friends. Paisley was born in a town about an hour away from Adventure Bay. One day Huckleberry's mom and sister went shopping and got Paisley for her. When they came home with Paisley it was a total surprise to Huckleberry. She played with Paisley a lot and they bonded like a mother and daughter. She later becomes an Animal Aviation Rescue Trainee Pup under her mom for the Animal Guard. Sunbeam and Sophina grew up with their two brothers and sister. They were adopted by Huckleberry when they were puppies. They used to live in a small town close to Adventure Bay. Later on, a Border Collie named Robin moved in with the six and their mom. They all found out that Robin used to be their mom's pupsitter when she was little. Huckleberry hadn't seen her in awhile due to she moved out of town when she was younger. Robin later helps take care of them. Family Huckleberry: Adoptive Mom to all of them Friends *Robin Random Facts About Them Jobs Kianna and Balt are both Snow/Ice Rescue and Winter Activities Pups for the PAW Patrol. Gizmos becomes a Spanish Teacher/Tutor for the PAW Patrol. Paisley is an Aviation Animal Rescue Pup Trainee under Huckleberry for the Animal Guard. Sunbeam and Sophina don't have a job but they are pretty good guard dogs for being small/medium sized dogs. Vehicles: Kianna and Balt have a minty green and reddish snow cat like Everest's. Their snowcat can sit up to two pups in the front. It can plow snow and ice off the roads and put salt on the roads. It also has a special station in the on the sides that can heat up cold people or animals. Kianna and Balt also have a minty green and reddish sled that is like the sled that Everest has. Instead of hitching up to the back of their pup packs it has harnesses for the both of them. It also is heated for when they rescue people and pups. The sled can go on roads, snow, and ice. Paisley flies a dark purple helicopter. It looks like a normal helicopter. It has a claw, a hook, a ladder, and a harness (one for humans and one for her teammates). She has rescue basket like the ones the Coast Guard uses on rescues. It also has a searchlight by the nose of it to help during night rescues. Gizmos doesn't have one. He relies on his younger siblings to take him places. Pup Packs: Kianna and Balt's *Thermo Blankets *Ice pickaxe *Snow Shovel *Thermos with hot chocolate or soup or hot milk in them *Mini Heater *Grappling Hook *Rope *Axe *They have their snowboards on the top of their pup packs. **Kianna's snowboard is minty green and Balt's snowboard is reddish. *Pincers or the Pincers with gloves like Rocky has *Hockey Sticks *Whistles *Tape for hockey sticks *First Aid Kit for minor injuries Gizmos' *Spanish Textbooks *Worksheets *Tablet with Spanish videos Paisley's *Wings *Parachute Catchphrases Kianna and Balt's *"Time for some snow fun!" *"Snowboards Snowmen and Hockey count us in!" *"We're gonna ice this!" *"Let's get this snow on the road!" *"We'll ice our way through this!" *"Snow on the go!" Big thanks to Mr. word AKA Leah for the bottom three. Gizmos' *"If anyone wants to learn Spanish I be there in a flashish!" *"Someone wants to expand their language status I will be there to teach Spanish!" Paisley's *"I'm gonna fly high in the sky sky sky!" *"Trouble up in blue? I'm gotta fly to you!" Random *They all live up in a log cabin on Jake's Mountain with their adoptive mom Huckleberry, Robin, Huckleberry's Pokémon and her two pets, James the female Leopard Gecko and Kepler the male Russian Tortoise *From oldest to youngest: Gizmos is born in July of 2006 being 11, Sunbeam and Sophina are born in March of 2012 being 5, Kianna is born in July of 2012 being 5, Paisley is born in December of 2014 being 3 and Balt is born in March of 2015 being 2. *Kianna has a scar on the bottom of one of her front paws. *Kianna isn't afraid of anything so far and she is the leader of them despite Gizmos, Sunbeam and Sophina being older than her. *Balt is afraid of being pick up and loves being in a kennel and following Kianna everywhere. *Paisley loves to play keep away from humans you try to pick her up she runs off. *Paisley is afraid of the vet and hates going there. *They are brothers and sisters (they aren't siblings in real life except for Sunbeam and Sophina who are sisters) *Gizmos turned out to have a ruptured ACL in that leg but had surgery and got it fixed *Gizmos has bad knees in his back legs. *Gizmos is bilingual speaking English and Spanish *Gizmos teaches his siblings Spanish. *Paisley is the healthiest one of the bunch. *Sophina has allergies but we don't know what they are. **She takes meds to help her allergies or else she is scratching her ears and sneezing all day long. *Sophina has a whole bunch of fears including Doors, people stomping near her and Vacuums *Sophina begs a lot at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. *Sophina's ears are sensitive not to sound but water. Stories By Me: None By Others: None Collabs: None Gallery